


Scaredy Frogs

by copyrightings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sendai Frogs, Team Dynamics, Volleyball Dorks in Love, our blond boys in action, they're all whipped, this is so stupid ajskflsjf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copyrightings/pseuds/copyrightings
Summary: In a feeble attempt to find out which one is scarier, Koganegawa finds himself actually becoming good friends with the Sendai Frogs' most terrifying players, Tsukishima and Kyoutani. To be honest though, he doesn't even understand why people think they're scary in the first place until he meets their partners...
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 47
Kudos: 601





	Scaredy Frogs

**Author's Note:**

> me: I want some sendai frogs fluff  
> also me: you ,,,, you could just write that  
> me: oh shit I can write that
> 
> take my attempt at humor and fluff w the sendai frogs I love them so much

“How did you do that?”

Koganegawa looked up from his phone to see the small crowd of second-string players gathered around him. Despite trying his best, he still couldn’t remember their names that well. He should have done more research before tryouts but it wasn’t like these guys were going to play anyways. Koganegawa said a silent apology their way, but he was just being realistic and their names were _so hard_ to remember. Not that he was any better. Koganegawa was a long name and a lot of people tended to get it wrong on the first try. The amount of weird names he’s been called is just _ridiculous._ Like—

Wait what was he doing?

Right. Second-string players were still staring at him. 

“Uh, what are you talking about?” Koganegawa asked, genuinely lost as to what they were trying to get at. It wasn’t like he was even an actual player yet, so honestly, what could warrant such a big group surrounding him?

The middle blocker that asked the question—Iwasaki maybe? No, no, Iwayashi. Yeah, that was right—pressed his lips together. “Talk to Tsukishima like that,” he whispered harshly, eyes flicking towards the Frogs veteran across the room. 

He was dressing by his locker, ignoring all the other players. Tsukishima didn’t seem like someone to get involved with petty drama in the first place which only made Koganegawa question what this whole ordeal was about.

Koganegawa turned back to Iwayashi. “I mean me and Tsukki and have known each other since our first year in high school. Why?”

Iwayashi looked over at one of the wing spikers—Morino?? Seriously, Koganegawa needed to learn these guys’ names—and mouthed to him, _Tsukki?_

Morino shook his head. “Still, he’s terrifying. I can’t imagine being friends with the guy, let alone call him a nickname.”

Iwayashi let out a heavy sigh. “I think it would be even scarier if he was all buddy-buddy with Kyoutani.” He jacked his thumb to the back of the locker room where said opposite hitter was munching away on one of those microwavable fried chicken things—wait, where did he even get one? They literally _just_ got out of practice. 

“Tsukishima’s scarier though,” Morino huffed, crossing his arms. 

Iwayashi scoffed. “No way. It’s definitely Kyoutani. The delinquent blond hair? _Much_ scarier.”

Koganegawa began to pick at his own dyed blond hair; surely they didn’t think he was a delinquent too, right? Wait, Tsukishima also had blond hair (his might have been natural though? Still, _blond)._ Oh no, maybe Koganegawa was about to be grouped together with a bunch of troublemakers. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t like his black hair; honestly, this dye job had served him well for years now but he had never thought about its repercussions. How many people thought he was some no good—

“What do you think, Kokanegiwa?” Morino asked, suddenly turning towards him as Koganegawa snapped out of his thoughts. 

“Koganegawa,” he corrected, “and... uh I’m not sure.” He flicked his gaze between his two future teammates and tried to assess them properly. Honestly, neither of them looked to be very scary. Tsukishima was just kind of an asshole and even though Koganegawa hadn’t interacted with Kyoutani much outside of the court, even he didn’t seem that terrifying. Quite honestly, Aone-san could give them both a run for their money based on appearances alone. 

“Well I’m certain it’s Kyoutani,” Iwayashi asserted. 

“Nope, definitely Tsukishima,” Morino argued back. 

The two of them went on like that for a while, leaving Koganegawa completely out of their argument. It wasn’t like he wanted to be a part of it in the first place but it was certainly an interesting thought. Kyoutani versus Tsukishima… 

\---

A few months after getting signed, Koganegawa actually found himself becoming friends with the two people he was supposed to be observing. Turned out the second-string players had little interesting to say beyond team drama and Koganegawa wasn't exactly interested in that sort of thing. 

Instead, he managed to create a secure friendship with the two prickliest players on the Sendai Frogs; blame it on his _stellar_ personality (or maybe just his obliviousness to their disdain but was there much of a difference?). 

Regardless, his newly paved friendships allowed him to do some really cool things! Like visiting Tsukishima at work despite his adamant protests to not bother him because they were "invading his privacy" or whatever but who cared about things like that! Kyoutani even decided to tag along for the ride. 

Koganegawa wasn’t exactly one of those artsy people who could go to a museum and be interested in the boring old art and artifacts but the thought of bothering Tsukishima? Absolutely worth it. 

So that’s how he found himself with Kyoutani in tow in the middle of the Sendai Museum on one of their rare weekends off. By the dinosaur exhibits, they watched from afar as Tsukishima led a tour of rowdy children. 

The guy might have been an absolute menace on the court with the tallest blocks in their division and a nasty jump floater serve that made grown men cry, but somehow the guy looked totally soft when it came to a bunch of kids. When one of them wanted to see a little higher, Tsukishima used his height for good instead of evil and lifted the kid to let them see. Soon, every kid was begging to get lifted and Tsukishima happily obliged. He even smiled at them. _Seriously._ Who was this guy?

Kyoutani and Koganegawa silently followed along. Tsukishima gave them a brief dirty look but continued the tour regardless. It wasn’t until after the kids had been released to their parents that Tsukishima came over and addressed them. 

“I thought I told you not to bother me at work,” he griped, pressing a hand to his forehead.

“But you’re so good with the kids!” Koganegawa cheered. “Who knew you were so nice with people! You were even smiling at them!”

“It’s literally my job,” Tsukishima defended himself. 

“I mean, if you didn’t like dealing with kids, why would you choose a job where you dealt with them every day?” Kyoutani asked with a sort of teasing lilt.

Tsukishima grimaced. “Whatever. Just leave before you knock something over.”

“I would never!” Koganegawa said, clutching a hand to his chest because, wow. _Rude._ He was the setter for a prestigious D2 V. League team; he wasn’t foolish enough to knock things over. Well, at least not anymore. He’d grown up since high school, and he wasn’t about to cause any major damage. Probably. 

“Sure you wouldn’t,” Tsukishima quipped back. He sighed and crossed his arms. “Well? Are you two going to leave?”

“We just got here,” Kyoutani argued. “Show us something interesting.”

“Didn’t realize you two wanted a children’s tour,” Tsukishima said with a raised brow. “But no, I’m not going to go out of my way to—”

“Kei!” 

Tsukishima paused at his own name, face instantly becoming softer and kind. They all turned to see a man with short, straight hair and a load of freckles waving towards them.

Oh! Koganegawa knew him! Right, he was Tsukishima’s friend from high school! Or, wait no he was his husband now. Right? Right. But as for his name, Koganegawa was lost once again. It was something sort of common, right? Kageyama? Wait, no that was their setter’s name… Oh! Yamaguchi! That was it. 

“You forgot your lunch at home, _again,_ ” Yamaguchi chided loudly. Tsukishima stepped forward and accepted his bento, wrapped in a cute little dinosaur fabric.

Tsukishima said something back in a low voice that Koganegawa couldn’t hear from his position a few feet away. Regardless, it must have been funny as him and Yamaguchi each broke out into laughter. But then again, Yamaguchi returned to his lecturing state before pressing a chaste kiss to Tsukishima’s lips. It was sort of cute that he had to go up on his toes a bit to do so. 

Ugh, Koganegawa wanted to be in a relationship. Why couldn’t he have something like that?

Yamaguchi finally seemed to notice their presence and waved to greet them. “Hi Kyoutani!” He said with full enthusiasm. He then turned to Koganegawa and blinked slowly. “Koganegawa.”

“Hi Yamaguchi!” He said back. The guy might have still been mad about the whole _Tsukki_ thing. It wasn’t Koganegawa’s fault though, how was he supposed to know that Yamaguchi was protective over a nickname of all things?

“Okay, I’m leaving now but I don’t want to do this again!” Yamaguchi shouted as he left, pointing a finger at Tsukishima. He gave him a stern look that somehow sent terrifying chills down Koganegawa’s spine. 

Tsukishima waved it off. “Yeah, yeah.”

He returned to Koganegawa and Kyoutani, bento box in hand. Up close, now Koganegawa could see the bit of blush dusting the top of Tsukishima’s cheeks and ears. Seriously, the guy seemed tiny and soft for someone who was actually 195 centimeters tall and an absolute villain on the court. 

“You’re so whipped,” Kyoutani snorted. 

Tsukishima cleared his throat and straightened his posture, seemingly aware of where he was now. “Shut up, so are you.

“Not _that_ much.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Did you want a tour or not?”

Tsukishima led them through the museum, pointing out facts about his favorite exhibits and dinosaur bones. Koganegawa was… bored. Even with a tour guide like Tsukishima who seemed to genuinely care about the things he was talking about, Koganegawa’s mind just wrote it all off as boring. Maybe one day he’d be able to like museums but for now he found more entertainment in seeing how excited Tsukishima got when he showed off. 

Him? Terrifying? _Please._ The guy was about as threatening as a marshmallow. 

At the end of their impromptu tour, Tsukishima led them to the museum café for some lunch. Koganegawa happily ordered some katsudon while Kyoutani got some chicken dish that made him light up (even if he denied his super obvious excitement). Tsukishima ate his Yamaguchi-provided bento, equipped with little sandwiches in the shape of frogs. 

Koganegawa began to seriously question how people thought this man was terrifying in the first place. He was a dork in love with his husband and worked at a museum. The man wore _cardigans_ and liked dinosaurs. Someone seriously took a look at him and thought he was scary? 

But if Tsukishima wasn't frightening, by default Kyoutani was the scarier one and that fact didn't sit well with Koganegawa. Surely, there was more to the equation. 

About halfway through their lunch, Kyoutani received a call. He didn’t bother leaving them to take it; instead he argued back into the phone for a few minutes before slamming it down to end the call. 

“Is everything okay?” Koganegawa hesitantly asked. 

Kyoutani crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. “Some idiot decided to not show up today at work so now I have to cover their sorry ass.”

Koganegawa pouted, unfortunately too familiar with shitty work schedules. “That sucks. But let me give you a ride there! I would feel bad if you took a cab or something considering I picked you up this morning.”

Kyoutani grunted. Koganegawa took that as a yes. 

“Tsukki, wanna come with us?” Koganegawa asked. 

Tsukishima looked up from his strawberry. “No. I have to finish my own job."

From seemingly out of nowhere, a pretty woman with a fancy updo appeared. “Tsukishima-kun!” She called, giving them all a big smile. “Are these the boys you play with on that volleyball team of yours?”

“Yes,” Tsukishima huffed. A little part of Koganegawa smiled. So Tsukishima talked about them with his coworkers. How adorable! 

“I think we should be fine for the rest of the day if you wanted to go with them,” she grinned with closed eyes and rosy cheeks. 

Oh man Koganegawa was lonely. When was the last time a woman even looked his way? Seriously, he was falling in love right here, right now. 

“No, no that’s fine,” Tsukishima insisted, eyes obviously screaming _don’t make me go with them._

“Don’t even worry about it!” She cooed. “I’ll see you on Monday!” And with a wave, she left, leaving behind a broken Tsukishima. 

“So that means you’re coming with us?” Koganegawa asked once more. 

Tsukishima sighed. “Fine.”

Koganegawa cheered back but Kyoutani didn’t have the same pep. 

They left soon after, piling into Koganegawa’s small car and off on the road. Kyoutani and Tsukishima argued the entire trip about what music to listen to. Honestly though, Koganegawa didn’t like either of their selections. Their ‘obscure’ and ‘elite’ music taste was far beyond Koganegawa’s small mind apparently. Whatever. Jerks. 

Regardless, Kyoutani showed them the way to his workplace and Koganegawa had to stifle his laugh as they arrived. Turned out Kyoutani worked at a dog shelter of all places. 

The three of them filed in and Koganegawa immediately went to visit the adorable dogs through their windows. They barked back at them, happy to just have someone there. 

Kyoutani told them to leave, but they stayed and looked at the cute baby puppies and oh my god was that a shiba inu puppy? Koganegawa was going to _die_ from a cuteness overload. Tsukishima, on the other hand, didn’t do too well with animals. He seemed more like a cat person, Koganegawa decided; he could easily see Tsukishima getting along with some prickly cat like an evil antagonist in a bad movie or something. 

Kyoutani begrudgingly showed them to a side room filled with puppies of all kinds. As he went around and fed them all, Koganegawa gingerly held one in his hands. This was his child now. There was no going back. 

“Why didn’t you tell us this was where you worked?” Koganegawa asked, keeping his eyes firm on the dog. 

Kyoutani groaned as he handed Tsukishima one of the puppies he was done taking care of. “Because it doesn’t matter.”

“It’s very important to me! I love dogs!” 

Tsukishima carefully sat as the dog got comfortable in his lap. He seemed a little uncomfortable, but moved little as not to disturb her. “That tracks.”

“It really does,” Kyoutani huffed, giving lots of love to a little poodle. 

He was so gentle with each of the animals and seemingly knew what each one liked and wanted. Unlike his deadly spikes on the court, his hands were used for belly rubs and scratches so the dogs were completely at home. The man might have the nastiest cut shots in their league, but damn was he gentle with a bunch of puppies. 

“I wanna adopt one,” Koganegawa hummed, petting his baby golden retriever. 

“Bad idea,” Kyoutani said immediately back. “Don’t adopt something if you won’t take care of it properly. The whole point of adoption is to give a dog a better life, not make them suffer when you travel for days on end.”

Koganegawa pouted but Kyoutani was right. Who knew the guy cared so much for a bunch of little animals? 

A ringing pulled him out of his dog-driven daydreams. Kyoutani answered it, again not bothering to leave them. 

He argued into the phone, cowering when the other person screamed back at him. What kind of person could make Kyoutani nearly _whimper._ The hell?

Koganegawa could only barely make out the voice on the other line. It sounded male and utterly pissed off. He managed to catch ‘plans’ and ‘Seijoh’. Something with Kyoutani’s old school maybe? Oh, he must have been pissed off that Kyoutani had to work! That was fair enough. 

Regardless, the conversation was short and at the end Kyoutani looked rather… gentle. His tone even changed to be soft and mushy in a loving way that Koganegawa had never seen before. But when Kyoutani noticed the questioning stares of his teammates, he quickly cleared his throat to resume his gruff timbre. 

“Loveyoutoo,” Kyoutani mumbled into the phone, his weary glance on Tsukishima and Koganegawa ripped away out of what could only be embarrassment. 

Apparently, that didn’t sit well with the other person. He shouted something back and Kyoutani pouted. 

“I said,” Kyoutani clenched his jaw and cupped his hand to the phone, “love you too.”

Wrong. Kyoutani’s eyebrows shot up as the receiver shouted something back again. 

“I SAID,” Kyoutani shouted. “I LOVE YOU TOO. HAPPY?”

Koganegawa covered the ears of the puppy. Tsukishima laughed from beside him.

With the caller seemingly pleased, Kyoutani sighed into the phone. “YES, I’LL GET THE RADISHES ON MY WAY HOME. OKAY. I LOVE YOU PEANUT. OKAY, BYE.”

Kyoutani quickly pocketed his phone as a horrible blush surfaced on his cheeks. Koganegawa beamed at him.

“Did you forget the radishes, _peanut_ _?_ ,” Tsukishima commented slyly. "And you think _I'm_ whipped."

“Oh shut up!” Kyoutani shouted back. “And give me that!” He ripped the puppy out of Tsukishima’s lap and carried it like a baby in his arms. 

For a guy so aggressive in every other aspect of his life, the way he took care of dogs was so gentle someone might have a hard time believing he was aggressive in the first place. The way he became completely soft and even smiled a little, no way was he scary at all. 

Koganegawa frowned at the thought. 

If both Tsukishima and Kyoutani were actually nice, non-terrifying guys, then who _was_ scary on their team?

\---

Koganegawa nervously adjusted the neck of his collar. He always despised formal wear. If it was his choice, he would have rolled up to the function in a pair of shorts and a tee, but he knew better than to anger the Frogs’ publicist. She seriously would have _murdered_ him if he’d shown up in bad attire. 

Still, suits never seemed to fit him right. He was always too tall and lanky to actually look good in them and while he’d filled out since joining the Frogs, it didn’t help that he still looked like a poorly rendered anime villain. He even slicked down his hair for this. Ugh. Gross. 

The ballroom was perhaps the nicest room that Koganegawa was ever given the pleasure of being in. The walls were a rich velvet, and chandeliers dangled from the ceiling like constellations. Each table was laid out with fine cutlery and china dishes on pristine white tablecloths. Ornate flower arrangements were the centerpieces, blooming and beautiful crimsons and tangerines to tie everything together. 

The D2 players and their partners chatted in quaint groups, surely discussing the economy or wine or some other rich person topic that Koganegawa was horribly unaware of. He didn’t know. He was a volleyball player/automobile employee for Christ's sake. How the fuck was he supposed to know how to be fancy?

All Koganegawa could think about was the delicious curry he made last night. His lunch tomorrow was going to be _so good._ God, the flavors that he managed to make were just so—

“Koganegawa?”

He perked up at his name, unsure of the voice’s location until he found a familiar pair of dark eyes staring back at him. 

“Goshiki, oh my god, hi,” Koganegawa breathed, enveloping him into a quick hug. “What’re you doing here? I thought this was just the D2 banquet or ball or… whatever this is. I’m still confused as to why I’m here honestly.”

Goshiki laughed at that and holy _shit_ was he cute when he laughed. It made Koganegawa want to compare him to a summer’s day or something romantic along that line (he was never very good at poetry). That tiny crush that Koganegawa had developed all those years ago—long before he realized that yes, you _can_ have feelings for multiple genders—was coming back with a vengeance. 

“One of my high school senpais invited me,” Goshiki explained, pointing over to a short man who was trying his best to woo a pretty lady. She didn’t seem into him. “He said D1 bastards like me should experience what you guys are forced to go through.”

“Wait, does he think that we live in bad conditions or something?” 

Goshiki shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean, the D1 banquet last year was held in the Prince Park Tower in Tokyo, but it wasn’t _that_ much different.”

“If I’m being honest, I have no idea what that is,” Koganegawa admitted. “But it’s glad to here you! I mean—it’s good, _good_ to see you. I’m glad you’re here. Ah…”

What the _fuck?_ Was Koganegawa some sort of child? Could he really not get a single sentence out in front of this guy?

“It’s good to see you too,” Goshiki relinquished. “Who knows, maybe you could come to the next D1 banquet.”

“Oh that’d be cool,” Koganegawa nodded. “But I _just_ got into D2, so I can’t see myself making a D1 team anytime soon. A nice thought though! I won’t give up though, just you see!”

Goshiki nodded a bit, seemingly confused. “That’s not—”

“Oh look!” Koganegawa pointed towards the doors where Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were strolling through. “Wanna go say hi? You remember Tsukishima, right?”

Goshiki clicked his tongue. “Unfortunately.”

If he wanted to leave, he didn’t show it as he joined Koganegawa in greeting them. They, too, were elegantly dressed for the occasion in matching suits, minus the different ties. 

Goshiki and Tsukishima got into some argument rather quickly, leaving Koganegawa to awkwardly talk with Yamaguchi. 

“So ah…” Koganegawa began. Maybe he could flag down one of the waiters for some champagne to make the whole night go by easier. “When did you and Tsukishima get together? I mean, I don’t remember you dating back in high school.”

Yamaguchi seemed to soften at the mention of Tsukishima. Bingo. 

“It didn’t happen until after graduation,” he explained nicely. “We went to the same university and were living together and one day it was just sort of like… oh. Yeah, of course we love each other. We got married last year.” 

Yamaguchi showed off his silver ring, ingrained with small little specks that looked like stars. 

Seriously, what did Koganegawa have to do for a relationship like that? It wasn’t like he had some childhood best friend or some high school love interest he could suddenly fall in love with. 

“That’s super cute!” Koganegawa said, masking his own envy. 

Yamaguchi’s happy smile suddenly shifted as he watched a new pair enter into the ballroom. 

It was Kyoutani and on his arm was another man with short brown hair and a big smile. They made their way over to the gathering group of Frogs, seemingly lost in their own happy world. That was, of course, until Kyoutani’s guest locked eyes with Yamaguchi. They separated and the man marched forward. 

“Yamaguchi-kun,” he addressed with a curt nod. 

“Yahaba-san,” Yamaguchi said back, equally brusque. 

Koganegawa took a step backwards as some internal instinct told him to run before things got worse. Absolutely horrifying auras were leaking off the two of them, shifting the moods of everyone around them. 

“Oh no,” Tsukishima muttered, appearing beside Koganegawa out of nowhere. 

“Not this again,” Kyoutani sighed, somehow also distraught. 

Yahaba crossed his arms. “Tsukishima-kun played well in that last game,” he commented, tone dry and merciless. 

Yamaguchi made a _hmph._ “Kyoutani-san also did well. But that last serve was slightly flubbed.”

“Oh please,” Yahaba rolled his eyes. “Kentaro scored way more service aces than Tsukishima-kun did. After all, his jump floater is just a piss poor replica of Miya Atsumu’s.”

“Excuse you, _I_ taught him that serve. Seemed to do pretty well against Seijoh back in the day. What was it—five consecutive points against you guys? Enough to let us go to Nationals. Three times.”

“Tadashi…” Tsukishima warned. 

Yamaguchi put a finger up towards him, gaze vehemently locked with Yahaba. “Shut up, Tsukki,” he instructed. 

Yahaba wasn’t having it though. “At least some of us got to be a starter in our third year. How was it sitting on the bench as captain?”

“Shigeru…” Kyoutani chided. 

He didn’t notice though. He and Yamaguchi were having a total stare down like they were two cowboys in one of those old American westerns. At any moment, one of them would raise their gun to shoot. For now though, they stood in deadlock, hands strapped to their weapons. 

“What is going on?” Koganegawa questioned in a low whisper, completely enthralled with the drama before him. 

“Some ongoing captains feud,” Tsukishima sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. 

“They argue about which one of us is better,” Kyoutani explained in a huff. “We’re teammates though, it doesn’t matter.”

“We don’t even play the same position…”

They evidently saw everything differently as in a second flat, the two began to argue with one another about who had the better player as a partner. If Koganegawa didn’t know any better, which he really, _really_ didn’t, it seemed to be more than just some friendly rivalry. These two men _seriously_ hated each other in the name of loving their partner more. It was sweet in a way he guessed? Realistically though, it was more insane. Kyoutani and Tsukishima were both amazing players. And shouldn't _they_ be the ones arguing over who was better? 

“Koganegawa!” Yamaguchi called. He and Yahaba both turned to him with expressions only the devil could concoct. Seriously, they were ripped out of some B-List horror film that made Koganegawa want to crawl under the covers and never emerge. He seriously had never been so scared in his entire life. 

“Which one of our boyfriends is the better player?” Yahaba asked. 

“Kei’s my husband,” Yamaguchi corrected. 

“Doesn’t matter.”

Is this what hell was like?

Oh. 

_Ohhhh._

“It’s you guys!” Koganegawa exclaimed. He looked to Tsukishima and Kyoutani for their approval, but they just stared back at him with expressions like, _what the hell are you talking about?_

Koganegawa caught the eyes of Iwayashi and Morino a little ways away. He pointed at Yamaguchi and Yahaba with a growing smile. “It’s them!”

“We’re what?” Yamaguchi asked, losing some of his terrifying exterior.

“The scary ones!” Koganegawa smiled. Iwayashi and Morino looked as white as ghosts. “Some of the team was questioning whether Tsukishima or Kyoutani was scarier, but they’re both super vanilla in comparison to you guys!”

Yamaguchi covered his mouth with his hand while Yahaba’s eyebrows shot straight up. From behind Koganegawa, Tsukishima and Kyoutani both burst into non-stop laughter. The rest of the Frogs’ avoided the topic all together, dipping out of the way before they could face the wrath of the two scariest people here. 

“I-I’m not scary!” Yamaguchi tried to defend himself. "You really think I'm scary? I'm just trying to be honest! I swear I'm not that scary."

Tsukishima, still laughing, wrapped his arm around Yamaguchi's waist. “There’s an entire group of Karasuno kouhais who would say otherwise.”

Yamaguchi became a red, blubbering mess, insisting he was a nice guy as Tsukishima dragged him away. Meanwhile, Yahaba pressed his head into his hands.

“Whatever,” he grunted. “I’m not _that_ scary.”

Kyoutani slowed his own laughter. “Peanut, you literally slammed me up against a wall. That’s how I fell in love with you.”

“It was for your own good,” Yahaba argued back. But he couldn’t stay mad for long. He slowly broke into a smile when he regarded Kyoutani and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

Koganegawa’s poor little heart was crying out in pain. Seriously, this was too much. Stupid happy couples with their happy little lives. Stupid Tsukishima and Kyoutani, finding their soulmates when they were so young. And stupid Yamaguchi and Yahaba for defending their partners' honor to the point where they became terrifying. Why couldn't Koganegawa have something like that?

Koganegawa was destined to be alone forever for all he knew. 

“Well that was something,” Goshiki whistled. Koganegawa had sort of forgotten he was there but now that he could see him again, he couldn’t stop staring. 

“What? They’re scary,” Koganegawa said back. 

“Maybe so, but at least they’re happy,” Goshiki smiled. _Fuck_ he was adorable. 

Koganegawa shrugged. “Stupid happy people in relationships.”

“That’s actually sort of what I wanted to talk to you about,” Goshiki said, wringing out his fingers in front of him. “I was wondering if you would be interested in going out with me?”

Koganegawa blinked, mouth going dry as all he was able to verbalize was, “Poggers.”

He then immediately recollected himself, attempting to come up with some coherent thought, but he seriously didn’t know how to react. Someone? Being interested in him? Was he dreaming? _Seriously?_

He even pinched himself to make sure and ow, shit, that hurt. Okay, yeah, he wasn’t dreaming but still he seriously couldn’t fathom someone actually liking him back. Could he actually, potentially be part of one of those great love stories he’d been admiring for so long?

Goshiki was still looking at him and still grinning and still completely serious. 

Koganegawa broke out into a beautiful smile. “I mean… ah… yeah, I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when u imagine koganegawa saying poggers
> 
> anyways follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/copyrightings_)
> 
> tysm for reading this stupid thing and have a good day :)


End file.
